


A Loving Breath

by TerraCody



Series: The Lion and the Flame [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: The long-awaited wedding between Dimitri and Byleth.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Constance von Nuvelle, Caspar von Bergliez/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Flayn/Dedue Molinaro, Hapi/Raphael Kirsten, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: The Lion and the Flame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. Ugh, I did not meet any of my December writing goals because I’ve been feeling sick for the last month or so. I’m still working on the last chapter of Here is the Light, but I felt inspired to start this story while feeling like crap. Hopefully I’ll start feeling better so that I can get more stories out.
> 
> Anyways, welcome to Part Five of The Lion and the Flame and Part Two of Azure Dawn. I’ve been DYING to write the story of Dimitri and Byleth’s wedding day. I feel giddy just sitting here typing this note, lol. You can tell by the tags what the content of this story will be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

_15th of the Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1186_

Were she still a Professor at Garreg Mach Monastery, today would have been a free day. But the Monastery was quiet and quite empty. Not at all as it had been when it was still a school...or their base of operations.

Byleth almost missed the bustling activity of Garreg Mach, but right now she was glad for the quiet.

She placed the bouquet of flowers on the gravestone shared by her parents, and sat down in front of it. She crossed her legs underneath her and she stared at the gravestone for a long moment of silence. Then she looked down at her hand, and the engagement ring that was on her ring finger. She smiled to herself, and traced the ring with her fingers.

Then she looked back up at the grave. “Hello, Father. Mother. I wanted to stop by and see you, because this might be the last time I see you before I get married.” She smiled painfully. “My wedding is on the 21st. It was Dimitri’s idea to have the wedding on the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Founding Day. It’s almost funny how Faerghus has two Founding Days now; one on the 30th of the Verdant Rain Moon to celebrate the unification of Fódlan under the Kingdom, and one on the 21st of the Red Wolf Moon to celebrate Faerghus’s first independence from the Empire. But I understand why he wanted another holiday. Life has been very difficult for everyone ever since the war first started, and having more holidays to celebrate should help lift the spirits of our people. Since our friends and our people would be gathering in Fhirdiad anyway, Dimitri thought that it would be the perfect day to have our wedding.” Byleth laughed softly. “I was concerned Fhirdiad would not be in any mood for an event as large as this, but the populace are already decorating the streets in white, blue, and yellow banners. I think they deserve all the festivities after everything they went through for five years.”

Byleth’s smile slipped slightly, and she closed her eyes as she ducked her head. She was silent for a long moment before she continued. “...I know the truth now. I know the purpose of your existence, Mother. And I know why you tried to hide me from Rhea, Father. I...” her breath hitched slightly. “I—forgave Rhea for what she has done. She was selfish, and a bit emotionally unstable...but I know that she suffered a great trauma and she just wanted her mother back. S-She wanted Sothis back, but her plan didn’t quite work out the way she wanted. Sothis _did_ come back but...well...” she ran her fingers through the strands of her light green hair. “Sothis is a part of me now. I’m going to live for a very long time. I’m going to outlive Dimitri, and most of my friends. I—” she swallowed thickly. “I...Sothis told me that She doesn’t know if I can even die. But She also told me to not worry about it and to enjoy the life that I will have with Dimitri. I-It’s something that’s in the back of my mind, and I struggle with expelling it from my mind. But I love Dimitri, and I want to be with him. I know that it will be easier as I get close to the day.”

She nodded stubbornly. “It _will_ get easier as I get close to the day. I’m going to marry the man I love. All of my former students and friends will be there. I...” Byleth let out a sharp breath as she stared at the shared grave. “I just wish that both of you were there to see it.”

”Your Grace?”

Byleth’s head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder. She relaxed as she saw Alois Rangeld slowly approach. “Please forgive me, Your Grace. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

”No, it’s okay.” Byleth brushed herself off as she stood up. “I was visiting my parents.”

”Of course. You have quite the event coming up, so...” he trailed off slowly, and looked towards the grave. “I am sorry that the Captain is not here to see you get married. He would be most proud of you for everything you have accomplished.”

Byleth smiled slightly. “Thank you, Alois.”

”Your Grace, I—” Alois’s voice broke off as he looked at her. He suddenly became flustered and rubbed at the back of his head. “Your Grace...”

”Is something wrong?”

Alois shook his head, though he looked uncomfortable. “This...This may sound inappropriate, but I have a request of you.”

Byleth blinked in confusion. “A request?”

”M...” Alois looked away briefly, his face flushed. Then he looked back at her. “I am aware that your wedding is on the 21st. I...” his voice trailed off as he floundered over his words.

Byleth then understood what he wanted to ask of her. Her heart ached sharply, but she smiled softly and reached out to take his hand. “Alois?”

”Y-Yes, Your Grace?”

“Would you like to walk me down the aisle?”

Alois’s eyes went wide, and his face turned bright red. He pulled his hand free from her briefly, but then quickly retook it. “It-It—Yes! That is what I wanted to ask of you! I know that Captain Jeralt would have walked you down the aisle and would have given you away, but since he...” he looked towards the grave. “I-I didn’t want you to walk down the aisle alone. I-If you find me worthy, then I...”

”Father gave you a hard time, but he thought highly of you Alois. And you’ve always been very kind to me. You never tried to be a surrogate parent after Father died, only just a reliable and loyal ally. I appreciate that, and I would be honored to have you walk me down the aisle.”

“W-Well...it is settled then!” Alois proclaimed in his natural booming voice. He saluted her. “I will not disappoint you, Your Grace!”

”I know you won’t.”

”Please excuse me, I must go and tell my wife that I will be participating in the wedding ceremony!” He raised his arms as though he wanted to give her a hug, but held himself back. Byleth closed the distance between them and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you.”

”No, thank _you_ Your Grace!”

Alois hurried off, tripping halfway up the stairs out of the Cemetery. But he caught himself before he tumbled over and finished his trek, racing off out of sight. Byleth laughed to herself and looked back at her parents grave. After a moment she said, “I hope that didn’t disappoint you. But if I couldn’t have had you give me away Father...then Alois is a good second choice. He always looked up to you, and he’s always taken such good care of me.”

_And...And I know that he cares about me. When Father was murdered, Dimitri came to me right away. I know in my heart that had I not chosen the Blue Lions, that Edelgard and Claude would not have come to me right away. Because of this, I know that had I experienced this tragedy leading the Black Eagles or Golden Deer, then it would have been Alois who would’ve come to see me right away. I can trust him with this...so long as he doesn’t make a spectacle of things._

”Well, _more_ of a spectacle of things considering that it’s a wedding,” she murmured out loud. She pressed a kiss to her fingers and then placed her hand on her parents grave. “I will be back to see you again, but this is my final goodbye before marriage. I love you, Father. I love you, Mother.”

 _The next time I come back...I will be married to Dimitri._

* * *

While Byleth had journeyed to Garreg Mach to visit her parents one last time before the wedding, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd remained behind in Fhirdiad. Though he hated being apart from Byleth, he knew that she wanted to be alone to see her parents.

Which was fine, because Dimitri wanted the same when he visited his own parents.

Dimitri placed flowers first at the grave of his biological mother. He did not remember her voice, or her warmth, and the memory of her face only resonated from the painting he remembered hanging in the palace. A painting that unfortunately was destroyed by the false-Cornelia when she assumed control of Fhirdiad and had destroyed so many valuable possessions of House Blaiddyd. He reached out and smoothed his hand over the name engraved on the grave. _Queen Consort Agrias Blaiddyd_. He didn’t say anything but he held his hand over her name for a long time before he retracted his hand and stood up. He looked to his right and saw the massive monument that marked King Lambert’s grave. He sucked in a sharp breath as he stared up at the full-body marble statue that perfectly captured his father’s visage. Dimitri could be thankful that the false-Cornelia did not desecrate the graves of the royal family and had left them alone. As heartbreaking as it was to lose heirlooms and possessions that had belonged to his parents, and had been in his family for eons, Dimitri took comfort in knowing that the final resting place of his family had been left intact.

 _Perhaps, had that monster had desecrated these graves, then she would have never won what little support that she_ had.

Dimitri placed flowers at base of his father’s statue, but again he said nothing. His eyes unwillingly drifted again to the right, and the disturbed patch of grass that had not fully grown through yet. He swallowed hard as he looked at this empty patch of ground. Just a few moons prior, a tombstone marking the symbolic grave of his stepmother Patricia had been on that patch of grass. Everyone had thought that she had died in the Tragedy of Duscur, but...

_But she did not. Her head was filled with lies and she conspired to kill Father. To kill me. Then she fled into the chaos and was never seen again. Until..._

Dimitri slammed his eye shut. After the war ended...After he was crowned King of a fully unified Faerghus, Seteth had asked to see them at Garreg Mach one last time. His expression had been grim and he revealed to Dimitri and Byleth that they had found...something during the siege of Shambhala. The fact that he had waited until everyone had gone their separate ways, and the fact that he had waited until the euphoria of the victory of war had faded, indicated to Dimitri that what he needed to share with them had been dire.

And...indeed. Seteth took them to the Holy Tomb, and in there he revealed to them a bizarre coffin that seemed to buzz with energy. There was a window in the coffin’s lid, and Dimitri had looked inside—

And he saw the face of his dead stepmother. Edelgard’s mother. Ageless, undecayed, frozen permanently in time. Body largely untouched except for the cleaned, jagged cut that ran along her throat. They did not dare open the coffin, but Dimitri threw up in his mouth as he recognized the neckline of her dress...tinged with blood.

_She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the day of the Tragedy! And the blood...the cut in her throat..._

_”We found her, but we hadn’t time to bring her out,”_ Seteth had explained. _“When Shambhala collapsed we thought she was lost, but we were able to recover her body. We thought...that it would be best to bring her here.”_

Dimitri shook his head and looked away. With the discovery of her body, Dimitri removed her tombstone from the Blaiddyd family plot. Patricia (no...Anselma had been her true name) had been buried beside her daughter in a secret location. He had wanted to hate her for what she had done to him. Anselma had been so naively selfish, and she sacrificed scores of people on a foolish belief that doing so would get her Edelgard back.

_But she didn’t get Edelgard back. The Agarthans used her, and then they killed her when she outlived her usefulness. She killed her husband, killed many innocent people, and her actions led to genocide. All of that, and she never saw her daughter again, and Edelgard...never found out what happened to her._

But he couldn’t hate her. He knew that her selfishness killed many people, but she had undoubtedly died knowing that her actions never got her her reward. It disturbed Dimitri to think about what her final moments must have been like; knowing that she was responsible for so many deaths and it was all for nothing. That the person with whom she thought was her trusted older brother was just an imposter wearing her brother’s face.

 _Why did they keep her body though? Did they intend on resurrecting her like they did Nemesis?_ Dimitri shook his head again. _No._ _There is no way they would have done that. Those Who Slither in the Dark probably intended on using Stepmother’s corpse to keep El in line. Maybe they thought they could try to manipulate her by convincing her that they intended on resurrecting her mother, when in reality their plan was just to resurrect Nemesis._

_”I do not expect a spoil child like yourself to understand the agony I went through during that time.”_

Dimitri exhaled sharply when he heard Anselma’s voice in his ears. At once other voices started to join hers, but he squared his shoulders and steeled his emotions. He kept his eye closed to maintain concentration...and so that he could not see the ghosts of the dead. “I know what you all are doing,” he spoke aloud. His tone was calm but hard. “And it will not work. I am not the bloodthirsty beast who fights solely for the dead and is stuck in the past any longer. I am a beast who lives for his people, and will focus on the future. I am a beast stained with blood who will be marrying his true love. She knows who I am, _what_ I am, and she accepts me and loves me. The living accept me and love me. I cannot stop your voices, but I will not allow you to rule my life any longer. I have paid my debts to you. Be satisfied and move on. I am getting married and moving on with my life, and nothing will rob that joy from me.”

A hand caught his shoulder, taking Dimitri by surprise. He opened his eye briefly and looked over his shoulder—and stood face-to-face with his father. “...Wh—”

”I have been waiting ten long years to hear you say those words,” Lambert told him, his blue eyes shining with tears. “Please hold true to those words for as long as you live.”

...

”Your Majesty?”

Dimitri blinked, and Lambert was no longer there. He exhaled his breath sharply and looked around himself. _W...What in the name of the Goddess was that?! Father has been telling me from the moment he died to avenge him! B-But now he is saying that he meant the opposite of that?!_

”Your Majesty.”

The tension in Dimitri’s shoulders relaxed and he shook his head to clear it. He coughed awkwardly and straightened as he turned to face the person addressing him. “Dedue. I have told you countless times to call me by my first name.”

”You are the King and I must address you by your title in public,” Dedue Molinaro reminded him with his usual stoicism. “Are you are all right?”

Dimitri nodded. “I am. Why do you ask?”

Dedue almost said something, but closed his mouth. Dimitri did not become impatient and instead smiled at him. “I am fine. Please believe me when I tell you so, Dedue. I have no reason to feel anything but bliss now.”

Dedue slowly nodded and managed a smile. “I am pleased to hear that, Your Majesty.”

“D—”

”There you are, Dimitri!” Came the shout behind Dedue. Dimitri looked around him to see Flayn running towards them. It looked like she was holding a bag of cookies in her arms. “See there, Dedue? Flayn calls me by my name. You should follow the example of your partner.”

Dedue darted his eyes away. “I...er...”

“Dimitri, I have brought you a gift!” Flayn came to a stop beside Dedue and took a moment to catch her breath before holding out the bag to Dimitri. “Chef Dedue showed me an absolutely wonderful recipe for cookies this morning, and I knew in my heart that I had to bake them! Please, help yourself to them! Even the frosting is homemade!”

Dimitri smiled as he looked at her offering. The cookies were in many...unique shapes, and each one had different quantities of colorful frosting on them, but he was moved that she did this for him. “I am most thankful, Flayn.” He took a cookie and put it in his mouth. It crunched loudly when he chewed it, but he continued to hold onto his smile. “This is wonderful. Thank you so much.”

He of course could not taste Flayn’s undoubtedly delicious cookie, but he had learned long ago to give compliments freely regarding food because he did not want to offend or upset the person who put in the time and effort to make the food. Flayn was absolutely beaming at his compliment though, and he saw that Dedue was smiling slightly and it further lifted his spirits. Dimitri took the cookies from Flayn. “Is there anything I can do for either of you?”

”Oh, not at all,” Flayn said nonchalantly. “We wanted to see you. Her Grace may have gone to Garreg Mach by herself, but she will be back tomorrow will she not?”

“She will,” Dimitri confirmed. “We are both doing the same thing though in visiting our parents. Her parents just happen to be buried at Garreg Mach while mine are here.” He looked over his shoulder. “I...feel pity for my stepmother, but I am glad I moved her tombstone to where she was truly buried. She now rests beside the daughter she was never reunited with in life. But no matter that she was manipulated, it is inappropriate to keep her marker here beside my father, or in Fhirdiad in general since many people who died in the Tragedy of Duscur are buried in this city.” He turned around to look at Dedue and Flayn again. “It is not my place to forgive her for what she did, but I will not let her crimes weigh my existence down.”

”I have chosen to forgive her because I have seen firsthand the insanity caused by the people who manipulated her,” Dedue said. “But I know that many survivors in my homeland could never forgive her. I do not fault them for that, but I would rather not hang onto hatred or bitterness either.”

There was a long stretch of silence between the three of them for a few moments. Dimitri ate another cookie to give himself something to do. “Would you like one, Dedue?” He offered the bag to him.

”I have already eaten many cookies,” Dedue quickly answered. ”And speaking of the Monastery, Her Grace has been living primarily here in Fhirdiad, even with her duties as Archbishop. With your marriage she will be Queen in addition to Archbishop. Will you both be living here, or the Monastery?”

”We will live here,” Dimitri said. “But we will make trips to Garreg Mach for religious events.” He looked between them. “And what of you both? Will you live here, or at the Monastery?”

”Here,” Dedue said. “I pledged my life to you, Your Majesty, and I will remain at your side.”

”And I will remain at Dedue’s side,” Flayn said, taking Dedue’s hand in hers.

”But your father—” Dedue said.

”If Father wishes to come to my side, then he may move to Fhirdiad from the Monastery. But I must live my life the best way I know how. I want to be with you always Dedue, and so if that means parting from my father and the Monastery to be at your side, then I will make that sacrifice.” She smiled up at him. “Nothing would make me happier than to continue spending my days with you.”

Dedue seemed stunned by her words, and Dimitri was certain he saw tears forming in his eyes. He ate another cookie and nodded to them. “I will be heading back. Take your time, the both of you.”

”I will follow you,” Dedue said, looking at him.

”As will I,” Flayn said cheerfully. “Let us go. We have quite the celebration to look forward to.”

 _Yes we do,_ Dimitri thought to himself as they took their leave of the cemetery. _In six days time, I will be married to Byleth._

* * *

_21st of the Red Wolf Moon_

Byleth stood in front of the three mirrors positioned at different angles in front of her, her face frozen in its usual stoic expression as she looked at herself in her complete wedding attire. After she was fitted into her dress she was left alone in the room. Her hair was down because she preferred that way (as did Dimitri) but it had been treated and stylized so that none of the light green strands were out of place or standing on end. This was because, as part of their wedding ceremony, she would take off her veil and be crowned the Queen of Faerghus. Her Archbishop’s crown would be retired, and she will instead be given a brand new crown that combined the styling of the Archbishop’s crown and the of Blaiddyd royal family.

Byleth thought that it was excessive but also an unfortunate necessity. _You are the leader of the Church and after today you will lead Faerghus with your husband. You will need a crown to fit your position._

She smooth her hands over the bodice of her dress and tried to ignore the tightness of the chest region. The sleeves almost touched the floor, the skirt was three layers thick, and her shoulders were almost bare. She was unused to the color—she didn’t like to wear white. She had always had a preference for black, and continued to wear black despite her status as the Archbishop, but she knew that wearing black on her wedding day was not exactly an appropriate color. So for appearance sake—and for Dimitri’s sake—she knew she could handle the sterile color of white and the expensive fabric of her wedding dress clinging to her body for just one day.

_This is not just my wedding. This is also Dimitri’s wedding. This is a wedding that will unite the Church and House Blaiddyd. But I will be getting out of this dress the moment we leave our wedding reception._

There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” She called over her shoulder. Byleth turned around fully to see Seteth enter the room. He wasn’t wearing his usual outfit but rather silver robes that represented his position as part of the Church of Seiros. “Oh, hello Seteth.”

”Good morning, Your Grace,” Seteth greeted her. He approached the small platform where she stood and bowed. “I will not keep you too long, but I wanted to let you know that Rhea has arrived just now with Catherine. She is getting ready for the ceremony as we speak and thus will not have time to see you before the ceremony starts. She requested that I pass along her apologies, and she requested to see you before the reception.”

”Oh that’s fine,” Byleth said. “I appreciate that she came all the way back here to conduct my wedding ceremony.”

”Well, you surely could not have conducted your own ceremony could you?” Seteth said, straightening. He looked at her for a moment with his usual calm expression. “It is unusual seeing you in white though, Your Grace.”

”I didn’t want to wear a black wedding dress.”

”I see. Well, I will not keep you. Congratulations, Your Grace.”

”Thank you, Seteth.”

Seteth nodded curtly and turned to leave. Byleth watched him walk to the door. He reached for the handle but then suddenly dropped his arm. He swiftly turned around to face her. “My Lady?”

”Yes?”

Seteth met her gaze, and Byleth was surprised to see sorrow and embarrassment in his expression. “I have never truly apologized to you, have I?”

”...What?” Byleth asked in confusion.

”For the way I treated you when we first met,” Seteth clarified. “I was short with you, rude and condescending. My behavior was uncalled for and yet you never talked back to me or voiced any complaints. You did not deserve my derision, and I am sorry for that.”

Byleth shook her head and raised her hand. “Seteth, you don’t have anything to apologize for. Your concerns about me were completely valid. You were nothing but honest with me from the beginning, and I knew even back then that you were someone I could trust.”

”Trust?” Seteth looked confused.

”You didn’t like me,” Byleth agreed. “And you didn’t trust me with the authority Rhea kept giving me. But I knew that this is how you felt because you didn’t hide yourself from me. I knew that I could trust you because if you were that honest with your dislike of me, I knew that you had integrity.” Byleth shrugged. “And...you didn’t know the truth about me.”

”No,” Seteth confirmed. “I did not know. And when Lady Rhea finally confessed the truth to me I was furious with her.”

”I’m aware. The whole Monastery around that time was gossiping about the arguments you two were having.”

Seteth scoffed in irritation. “I am disappointed that people continue to find the need to discuses matters that have no significance to them out in the open.”

”But when I proved myself to you, you treated me differently,” Byleth pointed out. “You didn’t double down on your behavior. And when my fa—” the words choked in her throat and she quickly shocked her head. “You mobilized all of the Knights of Seiros to get justice for me. And you did so without my even asking you. You have been a good friend to me since then. I’m never going to forget that...Cichol.”

Seteth smiled at her painfully. “The future may be uncertain, and we both are going to live a long time. But I am pleased that you are so happy now, Your Grace.”

”Thank you, Seteth.”

He quickly took his leave and Byleth turned around to face the mirrors again. She reached up and smoothed her hair down over her ears again. _It’s almost time._

“Oh wow! I’ve never seen you in white before!”

Byleth hadn’t heard the door open again, but she allowed herself to relax as she turned to face the newcomer. “Hello, Leonie.”

”Hello.” Leonie Pinelli winced as she approached her, walking awkwardly on blue heeled shoes that matched her flowing blue dress. “You owe me for this, you know.”

”I thought that you would be flattered to be a bridesmaid,” Byleth said to her.

”You made _all_ of the women who served in our Army bridesmaids,” Leonie pointed out. “Except for Flayn, since she’s your Maid of Honor.”

“I thought it was appropriate to include all of you as part of the ceremony.”

”By having _eleven_ bridesmaids and groomsmen, and a Best Man and Maid of Honor?”

Byleth shrugged. “Dedue is Dimitri’s Best Man. Flayn is his partner, and she was quite enthusiastic with the wedding preparations, so I thought it would be appropriate to name her my Maid of Honor. Our only regret was that Claude and Petra couldn’t be in our wedding party, but it was because they are honored guests as foreign dignitaries. At least Hilda and Ignatz could participate in the ceremony at least.”

”Okay, that does make sense,” Leonie conceded reluctantly. “And since this _is_ the wedding ceremony of the King of Faerghus and the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, I guess having an ensemble wedding party is to be expected. I wouldn’t know, the last wedding I took part in was Ferdinand and Marianne’s and they had a small ceremony.”

“I remember that. I remember that Lorenz and you served as their witnesses. Have you seen Lorenz? He arrived yesterday with his entourage.”

“I have not,” Leonie responded, her tone nonchalant. She plopped herself into a chair and yanked off her heels. “I’m only wearing these things for the ceremony. I’ll be switching to my boots for the reception.”

”I appreciate you being here all the same,” Byleth said, managing a smile. “Blue is a good color on you.”

”Hilda said so too. She said it’s because I have red hair. And it’s just pure luck that my latest job brought us so close to Fhirdiad so I could do you this favor and be one of your bridesmaids. How much was this dress? I’ll pay you back later for it.”

”Leonie, that’s not nec—”

”Prof—Your Grace,” Leonie interrupted her, looking up at her. 

”Byleth is fine. And don’t you give me your money, I won’t accept it.”

“But—”

” _Leonie_ ,” Byleth interjected, stepping off the platform. “I won’t accept your money. Neither will Dimitri. Your presence is payment enough.”

Leonie stared at her for a long moment. She finally nodded, albeit reluctantly. “...All right. I won’t say anything more about it. Here.” She reached around her neck and took off her necklace. “I heard some people talking about wedding traditions and that the bride should have ‘something old, new, borrowed, and blue’. You can use this for the ‘borrowed’ part. Or ‘something old’, whatever.”

Byleth’s heart leapt into her throat as she held Leonie’s necklace in her hands. She quickly looked up at her. “I...Isn’t this...?”

”Yeah,” Leonie said bluntly. “The necklace Jeralt gave to me. Dimitri’s wearing Jeralt’s engagement ring. You as Jeralt’s only child need to wear something of his. It’s only right.”

Byleth felt tears sting her eyes and she pressed a hand to her mouth. She was afraid to say anything more as she was on the verge of tears. Leonie abruptly stood and took the necklace from her. “Here, I’ll put it on you.”

Byleth turned around and raised her hair as Leonie quickly fastened it around her neck. She felt the metal plate with the shellfish engraving press against her collarbone, and the red bands cling to her skin. Leonie moved to stand at Byleth’s left side. “Damn,” she grumbled. “That looks better on you than it does on me!”

”Leonie, I...” Byleth reached up to clasp the metal as she turned to face her. “Thank you so much.”

”I expect that back after the ceremony,” Leonie told her. “But you ought to wear it. Jeralt can’t walk you down the aisle, but he’s here in spirit. And since you both will be wearing his jewelry, he’s part of the ceremony that unites the Church and the Kingdom.” She sighed shortly. “Professor, I...” she quickly shook her head. “Never mind.”

Byleth wanted to know what she wanted to say but didn’t press her. “I...”

”Oh, right, I have to warn you,” Leonie said suddenly. “I saw Hilda earlier with these extremely gaudy earrings. I’m not joking, Pro—Yo—Byleth—they’re _huge_ and they will stretch probably your lobes. I think she might be offering them to you as ‘something new’ since she said she just bought them at a jeweler this morning.”

Byleth suddenly felt light-headed. “W...What?”

The door suddenly opened and a chorus of familiar voices filled the room. “Your Grace!”

”Oh, here they are,” Leonie said blandly.

Byleth’s ears started aching in anticipation as she saw her former students flood into the room in a sea of dark blue dresses. “Prooofessor!” Hilda Valentine Goneril cheered as she saw her. She was hiding both of her hands behind her back. “I have a surprise for you!”

_Oh no._

”Oh my goodness, Your Grace!” Annette Fantine Gaspard gasped, clapping her hands together. “You look so beautiful!”

”She looks absolutely gorgeous.” Dorothea Arnault had a peculiar glow around her as she sauntered to the front of the group wearing a beautiful smile. Though Byleth had personally conducted Dorothea’s very private wedding ceremony, Dorothea had kept her maiden name for appearance’s sake. Byleth _had_ been shocked when she performed their ceremony, but she hadn’t been able to deny the love between Dorothea and her chosen partner when they looked at each other.

_Though considering she married Professor Hanneman in secret, I can only guess that they’re hiding their marriage for the sake of their reputation. Consenting adults aside, she IS a former student at Garreg Mach while he is a former professor. People would unfortunately look down upon their relationship if they knew._

Byleth stiffened slightly. _Wait. If **their** relationship is scandalous because she is a former student and he is a former teacher—then why does everyone accept **my** relationship with Dimitri, given that we are also former teacher and student?_

“I saw His Majesty,” Ingrid Brandi Galatea said, though she looked uncomfortable in her dress. “I know that you cannot see him until the ceremony, but he was smiling and laughing the entire time I saw him.” She laughed softly and smiled at Byleth. “Thank you...again, Your Grace.”

”It is good...that King Dimitri is so happy,” Marianne von Aegir said softly.

_Ah. That is why._

”It’s really strange seeing you wearing a white dress,” Lysithea von Ordelia said. She plucked at Byleth’s skirt with two fingers and made a face. “I don’t envy you wearing that dress. How do they expect you to walk in that?”

”Well if it’s for only one day then it shouldn’t be a problem,” Hapi said, folding her arms over her chest.

”It is good that we can experience joy.” Byleth arched a brow as she spotted Constance von Albrecht. There was no ray of sunshine in the room, but she had a shadow over her face and was huddled close to herself. It was...strange, though. She also had a peculiar glow about her as well. “There is so much misery in the world that we must cherish the joy that we feel now.”

”She’s been acting _really_ strange,” Hapi whispered to Byleth. “Whether indoors or outdoors she’s been in this funk. B’s been beside himself because he doesn’t know what’s wrong with her.”

Mercedes von Martritz had discreetly moved close to them and heard what Hapi said. “I-I can speak to her later,” she said. “If she is unwell them I will cast a healing spell on her.”

”Y-Y-Your Grace.” Bernadetta von Varley quickly moved forward and shoved something into Byleth’s hands. Byleth looked down and saw a lovely pair of white knitted gloves. She looked up and saw Bernadetta blushing furiously. “A-Ah,” she stammered softly. “I...made these to wear today, b-but they don’t go with my dress. I-I-If you—If you need something, you c-can borrow that for “something borrowed”.”

”Bern, that is so thoughtful of you!” Dorothea squealed, throwing her arms around Bernadetta.

”Then you can count my necklace as “something old”,” Leonie said.

”Oh,” Marianne said. “D...Do you need something blue?” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pale blue handkerchief. “Y-You can use this.”

Thank you all very much,” Byleth said, holding onto the gloves and handkerchief.

”Oh but then one of the Blue Lion must give you “something new”!” Annette said. “Two gifts from the Golden Deer, and one from the Black Eagles—we can’t be left out!”

”B-But I was going to give her these earrings!” Hilda protested, finally bringing her arms to the front. Byleth said the earrings and her jaw dropped. _T-That...They’re the size of **tea saucers**!_

“How about one of my barrettes?” Ingrid said. Byleth noticed for the first time that she multiple thin silver barrettes in her hair, despite her hair being short. Ingrid scoffed as she unfastened one. “I know; my mother insisted on doing my hair and she said she bought these specifically for the wedding. But you can wear this under your veil.”

“T-Thank you,” Byleth said, accepting the barrette.

Hilda scoffed and shook her head. “But what if it clashes with her makeup?”

Byleth stiffened. _...Oh._

”Your Grace, you haven’t done your makeup!” Mercedes cried out, clutching a hand to her chest.

”Oh, that will not do at all!” Dorothea tsked at her. “You need to put makeup on!”

”Maybe she shouldn’t if she doesn’t wa—” Ingrid began.

”Let me do your makeup,” Hilda gushed, grabbing Byleth’s free hand.

”Ah—I—um—”

”Don’t gang up on Her Grace,” Lysithea said sharply. “Leonie isn’t wearing makeup, and you’re not saying anything to her!”

Leonie stiffened as she was suddenly scrutinized by everyone. “...Uh—”

”I’ll do your makeup!” Annette immediately volunteered. “As a fellow redhead I know the perfect color palette for you!”

”Wait, if you’re doing Leonie’s makeup then I _must_ help,” Hilda suddenly said, letting Byleth go. “I just know the color palette will go with these earrings!”

Leonie’s eyes darted between them frantically. Without saying a word she suddenly launched herself across the room and bolted for the door. In her bare feet she was able to move quickly, and within seconds she was out of sight.

”Leonie, get back here!” Hilda shouted. Both Annette and her immediately gave chase and ran after her out of the room.

Byleth tried to take advantage of the chaos of Leonie’s departure by slipping away, but she was not as lucky as she found herself surrounded. Even Lysithea surprisingly joined in, while Ingrid stood off to the side holding her hands out apologetically. “Now, Your Grace,” Mercedes said positively. “I know just the right shade of lipstick for you...”

* * *

“Leonie! Where are you?”

Leonie didn’t know her way around Dimitri’s palace, but she didn’t stop running until Hilda’s voice echoed far away behind her. She turned a corner and finally stopped to catch her breath. A passing guard glanced at her quizzically but she quickly waved him off. She heard Hilda and Annette call out her name and she peeked around the corner. She saw Hilda and Annette back down the hall the way she had come, and Leonie exhaled a sharp breath when they headed in the opposite direction she had run. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the corner. _Thank the Goddess. There is no way I’ll let them get near me with their make—_

Leonie gasped as she was grabbed from behind. She immediately raised her fists as she was turned around, but when she saw the person behind her she dropped her arms and gasped softy. “Lorenz.”

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, dressed in blue, smiled back at her. “Hello, Leonie. I have been looking for you.”

Leonie didn’t say another word. The happiness that suddenly filled her body took her breath away. She launched herself away from the wall and grabbed Lorenz around the shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth. Lorenz responded in kind, picking her up into his arms and reciprocating her kiss enthusiastically. Neither of them noticed or cared if anyone stopped to stare at them.

 _I’ve missed you so much..._

* * *

“Whoa! Looking good, Your Majesty!”

Dimitri was facing the lone mirror buttoning his blue overcoat for the umpteenth time when he saw the face behind him in the mirror. He smiled as he turned to face Claude von Riegan. He had been used to always seeing Claude in yellow, so it was only slightly jarring to see him in an elaborate outfit of gray and brown silks. Dimitri guessed that these were his usual clothing in Almyra. “Claude, thank you so much for coming.”

“Well I couldn’t miss my own cousin’s wedding day, could I?” Claude asked, shrugging. He was smiling like he always did, but Dimitri felt that this was a genuine smile and not his usual mask. “In all seriousness though, I’m really happy for you.”

”Thank you, Claude. And I intend to keep my promise for when you eventually get married to Hilda.”

”Considering that Fódlan’s Locket is in the process of being torn down, I know I can trust you to keep your promise.”

”So long as you hold true to your promise that there will be no more raids on our border.”

”Of course. But never mind that, let’s not talk politics today.” Claude moved closer and slapped Dimitri on the shoulder. “How are you doing? Really?”

”Really? I’m nervous but that’s to be expected of my wedding. But...But I’m happy.” Dimitri nodded. “I feel like my life is truly about to start.”

”It’s not everyday that you get to marry a real goddess, is it?”

”I loved Byleth even before knowing this about her.”

”I know, I know.” Claude sobered slightly as he looked at Dimitri. “You two take care of each other, you hear? And take care of your country. We don’t want the sins of the past to repeat themselves, and I know that if you both stay the course then you can do it. In a few years time I’ll be king, and relations between our countries will truly solidify.”

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll take care of Byleth and will take care of my country. You do the same as well.”

”You know me. And oh hey, did you see Petra? I saw Ignatz around so I know she’s here. She had her own coronation last month after all. It looks good for you to have the Queen of Brigid and the Prince of Almiyra attending your ceremony. And the fact that the Prince Consort of Brigid and the betrothed of the Prince of Almyra participating in your wedding ceremony will do wonders for our relations.”

”I am sorry that Petra and you both could not participate in the ceremony. But you should both be rest assured that Byleth and I selected Ignatz and Hilda to be part of the ceremony because they are our friends, not to curry favor with Brigid and Almyra.”

”Oh, I know. Anyways, I know the ceremony is starting soon and I want to be sure to see Her Grace before then.” Claude turned and looked around the room. “Isn’t your entourage around? Dedue’s waiting at your door, as to be expected.”

”I saw them all earlier, but I did not want to take up too much of their time before the ceremony.”

”Ah, I see.” Claude smiled at Dimitri over his shoulder. “Well, congratulations Your Majesty. If anyone deserves to have this happy occasion, it’s you.”

”Thank you, Claude.”

Claude took his leave and Dimitri turned to face the mirror again. He breathed several breathing exercises and squared his shoulders. _It is time. I am finally going to be with the woman I love. I will look forward...and not let the darkness of my past overtake me ever again._

He heard the whispers of the dead softly in his ears, but he quickly shook his head. _It will not work. You will not ruin this day for me. I am going to get married and I am going to be happy. If any of you truly loved me, then you would be happy for me on this day._ He concentrated with all his might on these thoughts, his heart pounding in his chest. Moments later the voices of the silenced and he let out the breath he was holding. _Good._

Dimitri then heard a knock at the door and he looked over his shoulder. He knew that it had to be one of his friends knocking, as Dedue would not have let them through otherwise. “Come in!”

The double doors opened and Sylvain Jose Gautier swept inside. He was grinning peculiarly, and was immaculately dressed in blue as expected as a groomsman. “Hello again, Your Majesty. You look great!”

”Thank you, Sylvain,” Dimitri said, turning away from him and checking his collar. “Although I do believe you told me as such earlier.”

”Hey, I’m just sucking up to my King,” Sylvain teased.

Dimitri laughed at this. “I am aware though that the ceremony is about to start. How may I help you?”

“Oh, I’m just here to help a friend in need,” Sylvain said casually, pacing slightly behind him.

Dimitri turned around to face him fully. “Pardon? I need help?”

“Never fear, Your Majesty,” Sylvain reassured him, waving a hand. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Dimitri blinked in confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. “I...do not understand.”

Sylvain laughed softly, though it was with sincerity. “Oh, Your Majesty. Your innocence is so endearing. Let me make myself clearer.” He arched a brow at him and his smile broadened. “I’m going to teach you how to bed your bride on your wedding night.”

”B-Bed my...” Dimitri’s voice trailed off in a strangled noise, and heat flooded his face. “S-Sylvain!” He sputtered. “Are you, in total seriousness, intending on _teaching me_ how to make love to my wife?! That is a most highly inappropriate topic of conversation!”

“Oh come now,” Sylvain said calmly. “I only intend to help you. I’m fairly certain Her Grace and Your Majesty are a pair of blushing virgins, so you may as well kn—”

”I-I-I-I am not ashamed,” Dimitri croaked painfully. “To admit at my age that I have never had a lover before! But if you think that I am naive in regards to lovemaking, then you are quite mistaken! My uncle quite unfortunately gave me s-s-such a talk before I attended Garreg Mach! So despite my, uh...” he gestured awkwardly with his arm. “Thank you most kindly for your concern, but I am quite aware of what I need to do on my wedding night!”

Sylvain stared at him for a long moment as the smile slowly faded from his face. Dimitri was not reassured by his change in demeanor. “What is it?” He asked quietly.

”So my advice is not needed?” Sylvain asked in full seriousness. “You know what needs to be done with Her Grace, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri nodded stiffly, wishing he could sink into the floor. “I am confident.”

”You know how to give a proper pelvic massage?”

Dimitri quickly looked up in confusion. ”A _what_?”

”A pelvic massage,” Sylvain repeated himself unabashedly. “One of the most important aspects of making love to a woman. Many women will not enjoy sex without a proper pelvic massage. But as you said, you know what needs to be done, right?”

Dimitri rubbed at the side of his head as he thought about this. _This...is something that Uncle did not tell me about. Or at least not that I can remember. What exactly does Sylvain mean?_

“Ah...” he finally looked up to meet Sylvain’s gaze uncertainly. “I...I have to massage her hip bones during lovemaking?”

Sylvain gaped at Dimitri in stunned silence for a long moment before he exhaled sharply. “I am _so_ glad that I decided to come back.” He quickly waved Dimitri over to the nearby couch. “Please sit down, Your Majesty. We don’t have a lot of time, and I have a lot I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri’s biological mother’s first name has not been revealed in canon. I named her Agrias both after the butterfly, and also after the badass Agrias Oaks from Final Fantasy Tactics. Obviously if her name does get revealed in canon I will change it here.
> 
> Likewise, Anselma’s (aka Patricia) fate here is fanon and is still a mystery in canon. Just a minor spoiler for the next chapter of Here is the Light.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to have both the wedding reception and wedding night in this chapter, unfortunately as I was writing this chapter I began to realize that fitting both events in the same chapter would make this chapter 16,000 words at a minimum. I felt that having the wedding night crammed into such a long chapter would detract from it and so I made the difficult decision to expand this into a four-chapter story and make the wedding night its own chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience. The next chapter is the wedding night, which will hopefully not take too long to post because I’ve already written a significant portion of it.

Byleth licked her lips slowly. She could taste the light pink lipstick inside her mouth (though it was thankfully not on her teeth), and she gently pulled on her own bangs so that they wouldn’t be smudged by the makeup. “I don’t wear makeup,” she said aloud, looking at herself in the mirror. The makeup her bridesmaids had put on her wasn’t excessive, but her face looked unnatural. Pale foundation and light blush. Dark eyeshadow and dark eyeliner. “But I guess this shade of lipstick...suits me.”

”Please forgive me, Your Grace,” Cyril said. He was on his knees behind her fixing her long veil. “I should have been here to protect you from that.”

”You were visiting Lady Rhea, Cyril. I don’t fault you for doing that.”

”Lady Rhea is looking better than she had before she left Garreg Mach,” Famké said. “Lady Catherine thought she looked fatigued, but she was standing without swaying.”

Byleth nodded to this. “I’m glad to hear that.”

”Everyone is leaving though to go to the church.” Cyril finished with the veil and stood up. “Even Lady Rhea. We should be going soon too, yes?”

”Yes. Alois and Flayn will be escorting me. Dedue and Gilbert will be escorting Dimitri.” Byleth padded her bodice down and sighed heavily. Bernadetta’s gloves were a snug fit, but they were made with a comfortable fable that didn’t make her hands sweat. “I believe I am ready. Unless I’m forgetting anything...?”

”What about your bouquet?” Famké asked her suddenly. Byleth stiffened for a moment before relaxing. “Oh, right, Flayn is getting it for me. From what I heard, they were still working on it as of this morning.”

“Wow!”

Both Cyril and Famké jumped at this shout, but Byleth relaxed and smiled as she turned. “Hello, Claude.”

”They say a wedding is the day for a woman to look her best,” Claude said, grinning as he sauntered into the room. “I have to say Teach, you’re definitely the most beautiful woman in Fhirdiad today!”

”Don’t let Hilda hear you say that,” Cyril said warningly. “She may not forgive that, even if it _is_ Her Grace’s wedding day.”

”Oh, don’t worry about Hilda. Last I saw, she was trying to get Ingrid to wear this gigantic earrings—”

”Ingrid?” Byleth asked in confusion. “I thought she wanted Leonie to wear those earrings.” She paused for a moment and looked towards the couch. “Actually, Leonie hasn’t come back for her shoes y—”

”I can give them to her before the ceremony,” Claude said, walking over to pick them up from the floor. He moved over then to stand in front of Byleth. “Wait until you see the city. The citizens are already celebrating your nuptials. They certainly love and accept you as their Queen.”

”I’m not Queen yet. We will be wed, and then I will recite the Coronation Oath. Rhea will anoint me with oil, Dimitri will place the crown on my head, and then I will be Queen.”

”Ah yes. You both are following the pomp and circumstance very well.”

”It will be the best wedding ceremony ever,” Cyril said with conviction. “I won’t allow anything less for Her Grace.”

”Oh?” Claude arched a brow as he looked at Cyril. “Are you Dimitri’s Best Man?”

“That’s Dedue. I have the honor of personally escorting their wedding bands to the altar.”

”...So the Ring Bearer?” Claude simplified. Cyril turned crimson, but said nothing more.

”I’m more than happy to have your help,” Byleth reassured him. “And I’m pleased that you came,” she said to Claude. “I look forward to building positive relations with Almyra in the years to come.”

”Come now, my people now of your status Teach. Many Almyran soldiers and ruffians would be more inclined to have drinking contests with you than fight you.” Claude took her hand and brushed a kiss over her gloved knuckles. “...You both take care of yourselves, okay?” He held her gaze as his tone turned serious. “You’re in for a lot of rough work not only as the head of the Church of Seiros, but also as the Queen of Faerghus. I know you can handle it because of who you are, but don’t forget to be happy.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Claude. I will be happy, and I will make sure Dimitri is happy. I wish you happiness as well.”

”I’m still a few years off from my own coronation and marriage, but I know it will be happy.”

”Your Grace!” Flayn then burst into the room. She was wearing flowing blue gown, displaying a little more flare than the Bridesmaids gowns to distinguish herself as Byleth’s Maid of Honor. “You Grace, it is done! They have made you a fantastic bouquet!”

Byleth’s eyes widened and she gaped at the bouquet of flowers Flayn held in her arms. What appeared to be _hundreds_ of lily of the valley were delicately and intricately woven into a massive bouquet wrapped in white lace that was almost trailing on the ground. Byleth held her hands out, though they trembled as she held the bouquet in her arms. “...I can see why this took them so long to make.”

”Well, you _are_ the Archbishop of the Church and the incoming Queen of Faerghus,” Claude said. “Someone of your station cannot carry a simple bouquet on their wedding day. I _am_ looking forward to seeing you throw that thing though during your bouquet toss—”

“I also want to inform you though Your Grace, that everyone has left,” Flayn gently interrupted, gesturing with her Maid of Honor bouquet of white forget-me-nots. “As we are to arrive last, should we also be going as well?”

”Then I need to get going to get to the church and in position,” Cyril said, nodding to Famké. He took Byleth by the hand, but instead of kissing her hand he instead rested his forehead against. “I swear to you that this will be the best day of your life, Your Grace.”

”That’s more Dimitri’s obligation than yours,” Claude said snidely. He grabbed Cyril in a slight headlock and dragged him towards the door. “We’ll see you at the church!” He called over his shoulder to Byleth.

”R-Right!” Byleth said, nodding as Cyril sputtered in outrage. Famké was giggling as she hurried after them.

”Hello, Claude!” Alois’s booming voice thundered outside the door. “I don’t think I need to remind you, as an honored guest of this wedding, that you should already be at the church seated?”

”Hey, I’m fashionably late,” Claude retorted jokingly. Alois then entered the room, and Byleth reflexively smiled when she saw his attire. She was not used to seeing him out of his Knight’s Armor, nor was she used to seeing him dressed in any colors other than white. Though he wasn’t dressed in blue with the rest of the wedding party, the silver uniform he wore seemed to naturally clash with his personality.

_Well, this is just for one day. It will not hurt us to wear clothes that do not suit us for one day._

Alois saw her as he entered and he audibly gasped. He slapped a hand over his mouth and she saw tears sting his eyes. “Oh, Your Grace...you looked absolutely magnificent!”

”Thank you, Alois.”

”Oh, I...” he sniffled loudly, and tears rolled down his cheeks. “O-Oh, no. My wife will be furious with me if she knew I cried in your presence!” He frantically searched his pockets until he found a handkerchief. “I-I am...most honored to give you away on your wedding day. But I—I cannot help but wish that the Captain was here to see you!”

Byleth felt tears sting her own eyes at the reminder that neither Jeralt nor Sitri were there to see her get married. She swallowed thickly, and Flayn helped her down and she approached Alois. “You’re here, though,” she told him calmly. “And I’m happy that you’re here, Alois. I’m thrilled that you’re walking me down the aisle and that you’re giving me away. I...I’m sure my father would be happy as well.”

Alois scrubbed at his face as he tried to get himself under control. Byleth could see that he was still upset, his eyes were still red, but he smiled at her and bowed. “If you are happy Your Grace, then I shall not be worried! Perhaps I should also think of this as practice for when Jerika gets married!”

”Jerika,” Byleth repeated, trying not to stutter over the name. “Your daughter.”

“Yes!” Alois boomed happily. “But know that I am still honored to do this for you!”

”This is so sweet!” Flayn said, dabbing at her own eyes with a handkerchief. “I am feeling quite excited for my own future ceremony, for when my father will walk me down the aisle!”

”Oh, your father Flayn?” Alois asked suddenly, looking at her. “Forgive my saying so, but I wasn’t aware that your father was still alive! I thought that you only had your brother!”

Flayn stiffened, and she looked at Byleth in alarm. “I...ah...um...”

”Is your father here today? Will you be introducing him to everyone? Is he waiting for us here, or at the church?”

”The church!” Byleth said deliberately loudly to get Alois’s attention. “We need to get going, or we’ll be late for the ceremonies!”

”Oh, right!” Alois shouted in alarm. He took Byleth gently by the arm. “Please Your Grace, allow me to escort you to your carriage!”

”I shall escort you as well!” Flayn added, taking her other arm. Byleth didn’t miss her look of thanks as they headed for the door.

_It’s really happening. By the end of the day, I will finally be married to Dimitri._

* * *

The groomsmen arrived at the church ahead of the rest of the wedding party, arriving even before Rhea did. The chamber was immaculately decorated in blue and silver ribbons and flowers, with a white carpet leading from the doors to the dais. Banners of House Blaiddyd and the Church of Seiros wear hanging at all corners of the chamber.

As guests were still finding their seats they were led into a sitting room to wait. The last to arrive in the room was the Prince Consort of Brigid, Ignatz Macneary, flanked by royal bodyguards and his own wife. Queen Petra Macneary was dressed in an elaborate magenta dress fitting the style of Brigid. Before she left to take her seat in the cathedral proper, she gave her husband a deep and passionate kiss goodbye in front of everyone. “I shall see you after,” she told him softly.

”Y-Yes you will,” Ignatz agreed. His face was flushed, but he smiled at her. He wasn’t used to the public displays of affection, even after a month of marriage to Petra, but she was always unabashed with showering him in affection whether in public or private. But her open love for him was seen very positively by the people of Brigid, and he _did_ enjoy the attention from her, so he had no complaints.

“Uh oh!” Raphael Kirsten laughed loudly as he looked down at his coat. “I just lost another button!”

”Maybe you should unbutton your coat?” Yuri Leclerc suggested.

”Hey, I’m not used to all this finery! Back in the day not even my Academy uniform fit me!”

“I’m not quite used to wearing such fancy clothing either,” Ashe Gaspard said softly, patting himself down. “I guess it’s because I haven’t been a Noble for too long...”

“Hey, _I’ve_ been a Noble my whole life and hate fancy clothing,” Caspar von Bergliez grunted, shrugging. “Don’t feel too bad!”

”I’m popping buttons too,” Balthus von Albrecht said, pacing slightly as he looked down at a button hanging on a string. “Constance told me to get measured and I didn’t do it. I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?”

”You knew what you were doing when you married her,” Yuri reminded him.

Linhardt von Hevring yawned widely and loudly from where he was sitting. “How long is this ceremony supposed to last again?”

”As long as it takes,” Felix Hugo Fraldarius scoffed.

”I am quite honored to be part of the procession for the royal family,” Lorenz said, smiling rather peculiarly.

”As am I,” Ferdinand von Aegir agreed. “It is not only a great honor, but I feel a rewarding experience after how much I have been working...”

”Well, today isn’t about working,” Sylvain laughed. “Today is about His Majesty, and Her Grace.”

”Thank you for the reminder, Sylvain,” Lorenz said. His tone was slightly sarcastic but he was still smiling.

Sylvain glared at him briefly, but paused before he said anything. Suddenly he pointed his finger at Lorenz. “You.”

”What?”

”I know that smile you’re wearing. You _bedded_ someone before coming here!”

”I— _W-What_?!” Lorenz sputtered, his face turning crimson as he jumped to his feet. “W-What do you accuse me of with your depraved mind, Sylvain?!”

”You can’t fool me!” Sylvain shot back. “I recognize that look from anywhere! How very unbecoming of you Lorenz, to be with your lover right before a wedding that is not your own! Even _I_ would never stoop so low!”

”No, you would be too busy trying to _bed the bride_!”

”Hey, if she’s willing then who am I to refuse?”

”H-How could you saying something so— _abhorrent_ when you are betrothed?!”

”Did I say that the bride would be anyone other than Mercedes?”

“I pity that poor woman for being engaged to a man who would bring her nothing but misery!”

”Oh geez,” Felix sighed rubbing his face as Sylvain’s expression suddenly turned dark. Yuri casually looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting to watch the argument. “Am I supposed to be insulted by _you_?” Sylvain asked after a moment. “A man who turns his nose up to “unbecoming behavior”, when he has no control over himself?”

”Oh, I will _not_ be made a fool of by you!” Lorenz shouted, squaring his shoulders threateningly.

”Gentleman,” Ferdinand said hastily, quickly inserting himself between Lorenz and Sylvain. “This is hardly proper behavior mere moments before the wedding of our King!”

“Do you deny it?” Sylvain taunted him, ignoring Ferdinand.

”I most certainly do deny it!” Lorenz snapped back at him.

“He’s right.”

Both Lorenz and Sylvain suddenly turned to Yuri, who was still watching them with a highly amused expression. “Sylvain is right,” he clarified. “You made love to someone earlier.”

Lorenz’s face turned purple as Sylvain howled in laughter. “I knew it! It’s written all over your face!”

There was a sharp knock at the door, causing everyone to jump as a priest stuck his head in. “The bridesmaids are arriving. Please line up in the hallway.”

The groomsmen moved quickly but without fuss to take their assigned positions in line so that they would be walking up the aisle on the right side. Raphael stood at the lead, followed by Ashe, Balthus, Yuri, Linhardt, Caspar, Lorenz, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Ignatz, and Felix last in line. As Felix served as Dimitri’s closest adviser, it was important for him to be the closest to the dais after Dedue.

And Ignatz’s placement of course was symbolic as both Petra and his positions as honored guests.

Felix heard cheering from outside from his position, and looked towards the open doors of the cathedral. He arched a brow as he saw Ingrid racing towards them at a full sprint. She was holding her heeled shoes in one hand and her bridesmaid bouquet of white roses in her other hand as she ran. “What happened with you?” He asked when she reached them. She bent over her knees panting loudly for breath. “Why are you in such a hurry? Neither Dimitri or Her Grace are here yet.”

”I’m—running away from Mercedes and Hilda,” Ingrid wheezed, almost collapsing against the opposite wall.

”...Ah,” Felix said after a long moment. “They’re looking to smear makeup on your face?”

”Not...just that. Hilda, she—” Ingrid gestured tiredly with her hand. “She had these— _horrible_ earrings the size of my fists that she wanted me to wear! S-She couldn’t find Leonie to have her wear them, so she tried to force them on me!”

”Leonie must have hidden herself very well if Hilda couldn’t find her,” Ignatz said, laughing softly. Lorenz looked away discreetly.

”It’s all a waste of time anyways,” Felix scoffed, shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest. “You don’t need makeup and you don’t need earrings. You look fine the way you are.”

Ingrid stiffened very slightly, and she looked up at him. “Really?”

”Ah, there she is!” Sylvain suddenly shouted, breaking away from the line. This sudden proclamation got everyone’s attention, as they thought he was referring to Byleth. But as they turned, they did not see the bride but instead the rest of the bridesmaids walking down the corridor towards them, all of them ready with their bouquets as well. Unsurprisingly Sylvain rushed to Mercedes’s side and swept her up into his arms. “My love, you look amazing! The most beautiful woman in all of Fódlan!”

”You are such a flatterer,” Mercedes laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “Ah, please forgive me,” she said when she saw her lipstick leave a mark on his cheek. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the mark away, but he gently pushed her hand away. “I will gladly wear this mark with honor today.”

”Ingrid, there’s still time!” Hilda called out, waving the earrings in questions in the air. Felix blanched when he saw them. “You can put the— _Ignatz_!” She suddenly cheered. She raced forward (impressive in her heels) and threw her arms around the man in question. “Aw, the Prince of Brigid is here, ready to escort me down the aisle!”

”Prince Consort,” Ignatz corrected her mutely, patting her slightly on the back. “And, I-uh, don’t really think it’s an escort...”

”Oh, this is so exciting!” Annette positively gushed as she rushed to take her place in line. She gave Ashe a kiss on the cheek, though she was careful not to smear her lipstick on his skin. “Just wait until you see Her Grace! We all her did her makeup, and _I_ applied her blush! She looks absolutely beautiful!”

”T-That was nice of you to do that for her,” Ashe said, smiling.

Yuri saw Bernadetta approaching, and he was already ready to tease her. But before he could speak, he noticed the pair approaching behind her and the smile left his face. Hapi was walking behind Bernadetta with her usual stoic expression, but her arm was linked with Constance.

Constance, who was holding an open blue-ribboned parasol indoors. A parasol that cast Constance’s upper body in shadow, blocking her from light. But yet despite being indoors, and despite not being cast in _any_ sunlight, Constance’s face was shadowed and she was frowning and hunched over as she walked.

Yuri quickly looked at Balthus, and he saw that his friend looked alarmed at his wife’s disposition. “How long has she been like that?!” He quickly whispered to him.

Balthus rubbed at his nape sheepishly. “...A couple of weeks.”

“A couple of _weeks_?! What’s wrong with her?! Hasn’t a healer looked at her?!”

”I tried to have a healer look at her, b-but she wouldn’t let them look at her! I can’t just tie her down and force her to see a healer! I-I was gonna ask Mercedes to talk her, but...”

”Hello Yuri-bird,” Hapi greeted them. “Hello, B. Hello, Freckles. Hello, Windy. Hello, Fae.”

”Hello!” Raphael greeted her obliviously.

”Hello,” Ashe and Annette said in unison, their eyes on Constance.

”I am...most honored to be here on this joyous occasion,” Constance mumbled. “To bare witness of the joining of the Church and the royal family...someone as unworthy as me, so undeserving of the honor...”

”U-Um, are you okay?” Bernadetta asked her meekly, wringing her hands slightly. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at her.

Constance gave her a very painful smile. “I am both glad and ashamed that you worry for me...”

”Maybe it’s not a good idea for her to participate,” Lysithea said. “Balthus ought to take her somewhere to lie down. What will happen if Dimitri or Her Grace sees her like this?!”

”Her Grace already saw her,” Dorothea reminded her. “And there are eleven seats out there for us, isn’t there? If Constance and Balthus leave, there will be an empty seat on each side.”

”I can understand how she feels,” Linhardt said, yawning loudly again.

”Are you okay?” Lysithea asked him. “You look as though you haven’t slept in two days!”

”Twenty-seven hours, actually.”

”W-What?! You’ve been awake for _twenty-seven hours_?!”

”Oh, this isn’t bad. Just last moon I was awake for forty-nine hours straight.”

”What?!” Lysithea shouted, startling Bernadetta.

”I...am uneasy,” Ferdinand said discreetly as he looked up the line. “Constance looks visibly unwell, and did Linhardt just admit that he has been awake for twenty-seven hours?”

Marianne looked at her husband for a moment, then looked towards Mercedes. She saw that the other woman was still preoccupied with Sylvain (though Felix and Ingrid were looking their way with irritated worry). Then she turned and stood directly in front of Linhardt. “ _Heal_!”

“Huh?” Linhardt started slightly as the healing spell washed over him. The worst of the dark splotches under his eyes faded, and he did not look so exhausted. Before he could further respond, Marianne hurried over to Constance. “ _Heal_!”

Constance’s postured straightened very slightly from the healing spell, but the shadow did not disappear from her face. Balthus swallowed hard, and moved to her side. “How do you feel?” He asked her.

Constance ducked her head, hiding her face under her parasol. “I...am embarrassed that a healing spell was wasted on me like that.”

_W-Wait. So the healing spell didn’t work? She’s not sick? Then...why is she acting like this?_

Marianne retuned to her spot in line, and gasped softly as Ferdinand pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. “That was very sweet of you to try and help them like that.”

“I-I didn’t want the ceremony to be ruined,” she said quietly. “A-And I knew that everyone would be disappointed if they couldn’t make the ceremony. So I...”

”Thank you, Marianne,” Lysithea told her.

”Yeah, thank you,” Linhardt said nonchalantly.

”Marianne casted a healing spell on Linhardt and Constance,” Sylvain observed, finally letting Mercedes go.

”That is both generous and an excellent idea,” Mercedes said positively. “I will go and cast _Heal_ on Constance as well.”

”Hopefully there will be no disruptions during the ceremony,” Ingrid said softly.

”Thank you for being paired with me, Caspar,” Dorothea said, smiling at him. 

“Hey, I’m not one for fancy ceremonies but this is for Dimitri and the Professor, so I’ll participate,” Caspar said, pumping a fist.

Dorothea smiled at him coyly. “I appreciate it all the same, when your own partner was not made a bridesmaid.”

Caspar stiffened and flushed. “I—”

”Everyone.” The wedding party turned to the front of the line to see Shamir Nevrand standing there. She was dressed in a sleeveless, strapless black dress with gloves that almost reached her shoulders. She wore no makeup, and her hair was not stylized in a special manner. She looked cold and stoic as she always did, frowning deeply at them. “I have been asked to coordinate the procession. You will all enter after Dedue reaches the dais. When I tell you to go, then go. You know where you should sit.”

“Wow Shamir!” Raphael gushed at her. “That’s amazing of you to help with the wedding like this!”

”I owe Her Grace a substantial debt,” Shamir said coldly. “Ensuring that her wedding ceremony runs smoothly will sufficiently fulfill my debt to her.” She narrowed her eyes towards Constance as Mercedes cast a healing spell on her—“Thanks, Cece,” Hapi said—but she said nothing further.

One last person made it to the line. “Hello, Leonie,” Lorenz greeted her. Sylvain snorted obnoxiously and Lorenz shot him a glare. “It looks as though you were able to successfully dodge Hilda and the other’s attempts at putting makeup on you. And those earrings.”

“There’s still time!” Hilda called to her helpfully.

”I was,” Leonie said, smiling at him. She leaned over to fix her shoes. “But in my haste to get away from them I left my shoes at the palace. He was able to get them back for me, though.”

“‘He’? Who is ‘he’?”

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen!” A new voice called out to them. Everyone turned to see Claude approaching them, flanked by his bodyguards and Cyril still in a headlock. “Wow, now that’s a lot of blue!” He laughed.

“Claude, you are late!” Lorenz told him sharply.

”I’m _fashionably_ late,” Claude corrected him, letting Cyril go at the end of the line. “I just wanted to see the bride and groom before the wedding! And hey—I managed to get us here before His Majesty, even though he left before us!” Claude laughed to himself before sobering. “Both of them look quite well, as do you all.” He winked at Hilda before heading towards the doors into the chamber. Hilda smiled back, but then immediately focused on Famké and grabbed her. “Heeeeey! Would you like some earrings?”

The cathedral itself was understandably filled to beyond maximum capacity. Not only were guests pressed together in the pews, but guests were freely standing behind the pews as there were no more seats. Claude’s entrance predictably drew stares and excited gossip, though as an honored guest he had a reserved seat despite being late.

”It’s almost time, isn’t it?” Manuela Casagranda huffed in her seat, calmly fanning herself. She was seated on the bride’s side near the center of the pews, and she was lucky enough to get an aisle seat. She wasn’t dressed in blue dress but a fashionable pink dress that had a low cut. She looked to her right with a scowl. “Isn’t it a shame that they did not ask _us_ to participate in the wedding procession?”

”For what purpose would we serve, Manuela?” Hanneman von Essar responded, his gaze not lifting from his textbook. “Both His Majesty and Her Grace each have eleven Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, a Best Man and Maid of Honor, and both His Majesty and Her Grace will have an escort to the altar. Not to mention Cyril serving as their Ring Bearer, and four girls who very happily volunteered to be Flower Girls.”

“Ah yes, the Flower Girls,” Manuela mused. “One from Fhirdiad, one from Derdriu, one from Enbarr, and one who was an orphan at Garreg Mach during the war. If I recall, His Majesty and Her Grace chose them symbolically to show the unity of Fódlan.”

“You are correct, Manuela.” Hanneman was still not looking at her.” So as you can see, they have quite enough people and do not need us.”

”Are you going to read that thing for the entire ceremony? That would be quite rude.” Manuela tried to snatch the textbook, but Hanneman pulled it away without lifting his gaze. “Please, no games today Manuela.”

”Y—oh, there is Claude,” Manuela observed, noticing the commotion of his arrival and turning in her seat. “Aren’t you excited to see your former student, Hanneman?”

”Your question and tone of voice seems to imply that I would feel anything less than joy to see Claude,” Hanneman replied, finally looking up from his textbook. He stood as Claude approached, and they exchanged quick greetings and a quick handshake before Claude moved on. Hanneman retook his seat and opened his textbook again.

Manuela hummed as she gave him a sideways. “You won’t even stop working to see King Dimitri and Her Grace get married, will you?”

“I will give all of my attention to the ceremony once it starts.”

“You know, you best be careful to remove your nose from a book Hanneman, or else you run the risk of dying alone with nothing but your books to keep you company.”

Hanneman did not even glance her way. “How very little you really know, Manuela.”

”Oh, really?” Manuela leaned towards him. “Are you saying then that you have found a partner? Oh, you are such a bad liar. No woman in this land would tolerate a _boring_ and _stuffy_ man who has more interests in touching a book than touching a—”

”Manuela, _please_ , there are children present,” Hanneman admonished her softly. “And need I remind you that we are inside a _church_?!”

Manuela scoffed and threw herself back in her seat to pout. Hanneman focused back on his book...while smiling to himself.

Claude saw Petra sitting in the front row on the bride’s side as he took his reserved seat in the front row on the groom’s side. “Salutations, Queen Petra.”

”Long time no seeing, Claude,” Petra said, nodding to him. Claude almost asked about her...condition, but knew that it was not an appropriate question to ask at that time. He looked towards the altar. Directly in front of the dais were two Savonarola chairs for Dimitri and Byleth, and stretched along the length of the dais were twenty-four short stool chairs, twelve on each side, for the rest of the procession. On the altar were an array of cups and a tall white bottle.

”It looks like everything is ready,” Claude mused aloud. “Now we just have to wait for Teach and my cousin to arrive.”

“Speaking of Dimitri,” Felix said suddenly, looking towards Sylvain. “You were in that room alone with him for a long time. What were you two talking about?”

Sylvain sighed dramatically. “Why must you always think the worst of me?”

”Why did you insist on talking to Dimitri alone?”

Sylvain shrugged. “I was doing nothing more than offering helpful advice to a friend in need.”

”Oh, advice?” Ferdinand asked him, genuinely curious. “But you are not yet married, are you Sylvain? What sort of advice could you offer His Majesty?”

Sylvain grinned back at him. “The _best_ advice.”

* * *

_”A person’s pleasure can be divided up into three phases.”_

_“Three...phases?”_

“Your Majesty?”

The voice cut through the words humming in Dimitri’s mind. He jolted violently in his seat and turned to his right. “YES?!” He cried out, half in shock and half in horror.

“Your Majesty, are you all right?” Gilbert Pronislav asked him worriedly. “You have been very quiet since we left the palace.”

”Sylvain was in the room with you for an extended period of time,” Dedue added to Dimitri’s left. “He didn’t try to talk you into doing something foolish, did he?”

“N-No, I am quite well,” Dimitri reassured them both. All three of them were large and burly men, so it was a snug fit inside of the carriage. Gilbert was dressed in a silver uniform, Dedue a well-fitted blue uniform, and Dimitri was dressed in an updated version of his Lord class uniform. Perhaps due to their respective sizes, their carriage moved at an incredibly slow pace. It was slow enough that Dimitri could see each of the faces of the citizens of Fhirdiad lining the road, cheering happily and throwing flowers (both loose and bouquets) as well as rice at them. He knew that his people had been celebrating his nuptials even days before the actually wedding day, but seeing just how happy everyone was lifted his spirits.

_I am certainly thrilled to be here, marrying the woman with whom I have loved for all these years. To see everyone just as happy as me...I want to wonder if I deserve this, but Byleth and others have told me that I **do** deserve it. I cannot help but enjoy this so much..._

”Can I speak frankly, Your Majesty?” Gilbert asked him suddenly.

”O-Of course you can,” Dimitri told him. “You can tell me anything.”

”At the risk of sounding foolish...I have been looking forward to this day for a long time.”

Dimitri gaped at him, and Gilbert looked away. “It has been heartbreaking to see the pain you have carried all this time. To want to be able to help you, and not be able to truly help you. Seeing you here now, as King of Faerghus marrying the woman who saved you—who saved _us_...” he choked slightly, and pressed his knuckles to his mouth. He was visibly fighting back tears.

Dimitri reached out and touched Gilbert on the arm. “Thank you, Gilbert. Thank you for everything that you have sacrificed for me. I have been so focused on myself for so long, that I was willfully ignorant of the pain that others suffered. You did what you could to help me, at the expense of your family. I am deeply ashamed to have put you in that position. It fills me with joy that you are my ally, and that you have reconciled with your wife and daughter. It has been a long and difficult road, but today things are different. Annette is married and is the Lady of House Gaspard. Your wife Sabirah lives here with you in my palace. Dedue.” He looked towards his friend. “Has had his entire country validated, and he resides here as well with his beloved.” A blush crept onto Dedue’s cheeks but he said nothing.

“But I do not want the trauma and the tragedy to continue,” Dimitri said, looking back at Gilbert. “I will work hard for the rest of my life to redeem myself to my people. To prove myself to be the great King that they believe me to be.”

”If I may say so,” Dedue gently interjected. “But I believe you are being too hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You have already accomplished so much in the short time you have become King. Not even a year into your reign you successfully and peacefully united the entirety of Fódlan as a single Kingdom. You also have excellent relations with the Queen of Brigid—and was a guest of honor at her wedding ceremony. And you are in good standing with the future King of Almyra. Having accomplished all of this so early, you should not be worried if you are doing enough for your people or are worthy of being their King.”

”Dedue is right,” Gilbert said. He smiled and gestured to the carriage’s window. “This display from your people should tell you everything you need to know about how they feel about you.”

Dimitri felt tears stinging his eye as he nodded. “Thank you. I am truly thankful.”

The carriage arrived to the church to great fanfare. Kingdom soldiers were on standby to salute their King, and to keep the crowds at bay. Dimitri exited the carriage after Dedue, and as he headed towards the church’s steps he almost felt like he was having an out of body experience.

 _This is it. This is truly_ happening. He couldn’t help but laugh as he ascended the stairs. The doors were wide open, and Shamir was there to greet them. “Good morning, Your Majesty,” she said in her usual stoic manner. “Please, follow me.” She turned and walked back into the church without waiting for them. Dimitri however was nonplussed and followed her lead.

The corridor in front of the cathedral proper immediately silence as he entered. He saw Cyril looking sheepish at the end of the line, along with the very excited Flower Girls. Dimitri took a moment to greet them, shaking their hands and smiling. The four Flower Girls wore different color dresses (blue, red, yellow, and silver) to symbolize where they came from, as Dimitri felt it was important to show that all of Faerghus—not just the original territory—was represented on this day. The union of the Kingdom and the Church.

”Your Majesty,” Gilbert said to him, and Dimitri straightened. He headed down the hallway between the line of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. He saw Sylvain wink at him and he discreetly looked away. He was pleased to see that everyone for the most part looked happy to be there, though some exceptions (such as Felix and Lysithea) looked bored of the whole thing. Marianne acknowledged him with one of her rare smiles. Linhardt looked somewhat tired. Annette broke the line to give her father a hug and a kiss, to which Gilbert looked happy for.

Dimitri saw the parasol first before he saw Constance, and he paused briefly as he looked at her. Hapi however discreetly moved to stand in front of him. “Congratulations, Didi,” she told him.

”O-Oh, thank you,” Dimitri responded, nodding. He saw Shamir motioning to him and moved to the front of the line.

“Lady Rhea already entered the chamber with Seteth,” Shamir said bluntly. “That should keep the guests properly distracted until Her Grace arrives.” Indeed, Dimitri could hear loud conversations and ambient music from minstrels inside the chamber. “Dedue, stand behind His Majesty. Gilbert, you are His Majesty’s escort so you must stand at his right side.”

”I-I can remember this from Annette’s wedding ceremony,” Gilbert said, laughing softly as Dedue and him took their positions.

”H...Has Her Grace arrived yet?” Dimitri asked, his tone almost timid.

”I received word that she left the palace with Alois and Flayn not too long ago. When her carriage arrives, I will signal to you to enter the chamber.”

Dimitri looked back towards the doors, but Mercedes called out. “No, Your Majesty! You cannot see Her Grace before the ceremony! It is bad luck!” Most of the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen burst into laughter, and Dimitri looked away while blushing. He occupied himself by staring at the doors that led into the cathedral proper. Lambert got married in this same church to Agrias. And while his second marriage to Patricia (no, Anselma) was a private and hidden ceremony, Dimitri was relieved now that he would not be married in the same chamber.

_Father loved both of his wives. I know this. But it would not sit well with me if I were to be married the same way as he was to the wife who plotted both his death and my death. But now I am being married the way Father was married to the mother who gave birth to me. I wish they were both here to see this..._

He shook his head furiously. _No. I will not dwell on that. Today is a day for myself and Byleth. Today is the beginning of our lives together, and I will not taint it with dark thoughts or feelings._

”Her Grace is here!” A nun called from the back of the line. Immediately all of the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen snapped to attention and looked towards the exit doors. Dimitri turned again as well, despite Mercedes’s words, but he was startled when two doormen swiftly pushed open the doors to the chamber. Shamir quickly stepped aside, leaving Dimitri to gape as hundreds of heads turned to face him. Then a collective gasp as everyone realized that they were staring at their King, and scrambling to their feet to show their respects.

”It is time,” Shamir told him, leaning her elbow against the doorframe. “Go.”

Dimitri nodded as Gilbert held his elbow. “Allow me, Your Majesty.” They entered the chamber, and the guests bowed and curtsied in respect to Dimitri as he passed them. Dimitri nodded to them, but his heart was pounding in his throat as they approached the altar. He could see Rhea standing behind the table on the dais, but he could not see her expression. As he reached the dais Gilbert let go of his arm, and formally saluted him before moving to the dais and standing beside Seteth and Catherine. Then he turned to face his guests—his people. They all bowed and curtsied in respect to their King. He looked to his honored guests and Claude gave him a smile and a slight salute. Petra smiled back at him as well and nodded. Dimitri remembered being a guest of her coronation and wedding ceremony, and how...exciting it had been. Today would be a more subdued affair, but he did’t want it any other way.

The music that the minstrels were playing then changed, and Dimitri exhaled sharply. _Here it is. It is time._

* * *

Byleth’s carriage arrived covered in flowers, rice, and loose ribbons that had been thrown by the citizens of Fhirdiad. Alois very carefully extracted himself from the carriage so that he did not accidentally step on her dress. Outside Kingdom soldiers were at the ready, however priests and nuns of the Church were at the forefront to greet their Archbishop. Flayn came out next, also careful to not step on Byleth’s dress, and she helped Alois help Byleth out of the carriage. Upon seeing the Archbishop and the future Queen, the screams and cheers from the crowd were deafening around them. Byleth took a moment to make sure her veil was properly set in front of her face, and then turned to careful extract her bouquet from the carriage while Flayn brushed out her skirts.

”Go,” Shamir told Dedue bluntly as Dimitri reached the front. Dedue nodded to her. “Thank you.”

The guests had retaken their seats as Dedue entered the chamber. He was relieved to not see glares in the faces that stared at him, though his ears pricked as he heard soft murmurs throughout the church. But he held onto his stoicism, kept his face blank, and his eyes on Dimitri as he got closer to his liege. He saw that Dimitri was smiling at him as he approached, and he took comfort from that.

 _Sentiments will not change overnight, but they are getting better._ He did see though that Seteth was frowning at him and he look away as he took his spot in front of the first stool on the right.

”Go,” Shamir told Raphael and Hapi. ”Remember your seats, and don’t sit down until Lady Rhea tells you to.”

”Got it!” Raphael said cheerfully. The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen linked arms, although Balthus simply took Constance’s elbows as her hands were full of the parasol and bouquet.

“WOW!” Raphael shouted, his booming voice echoing as he craned his neck to look around. “It’s a full house in here!”

”It’s because Didi and Chatterbox are marrying, Fae,” Hapi said, shaking her head.

”I love how happy everyone is!” Annette gushed, waving to people as they past them. “Mother is seated in the second row on the groom’s side. Hi, Mother!” She called out happily.

”Good,” Ashe said, smiling and unembarrassed by her outburst. “My siblings are in the same row. And it _is_ nice seeing so many happy people after everything we’ve been through...”

Balthus was frowning in concern and Constance had her head ducked forward as they shuffled in the line towards the chamber. Shamir looked as though she wanted to say something to them but held her tongue as they walked past her. Balthus was too afraid to ask Constance for the umpteenth time if she was okay, so he remained silent.

“Is your father here?” Yuri asked Bernadetta discreetly as they walked down the aisle.

”...No,” Bernadetta said, her tone just as soft. “Mother, she—she thought it would be more appropriate for him to stay home after what happened the last time they saw Her Grace. Mother is here alone.”

Yuri’s smile broadened. “Good.”

”I think you should have taken a break before coming here,” Lysithea told Linhardt quietly. “You knew that Dimitri and the Professor wanted you to be a Groomsman. You agreed to do this. You could have spared yourself the trouble by not exhausting yourself with your...work.”

“There is little point in taking breaks when that is moments wasted where I could be working,” Linhardt said, yawning unashamedly again.

”It’s surprising to hear _you_ talk so much about hard work...”

”Yes, I even surprise myself sometimes.”

Caspar was grinning as he approached his partner. Like him, Shamir did not like finery. But he could not deny that she looked absolutely stunning in her dress. And he knew that despite her lack of enthusiasm about the day, she was having a degree of enjoyment from this.

_We’re so busy with our company that we’ll probably never tie the knot. I don’t care either way though, and I know that she doesn’t either. But Goddess, she is gorgeous..._

”Caspar.” Shamir’s voice cut through his thoughts and Caspar blinked. “Y-Yeah?”

”You’re out of synch,” Shamir said bluntly, pointing into the chamber. Caspar realized that he had stopped in front of Shamir and had been just staring at her in silence. He looked into the chamber and yelped when he saw Linhardt and Lysithea were more than halfway up the aisle, leaving a considerable gap between them. “W-Why didn’t you say anything?!” He hissed at Dorothea, directing his irritation at her as they hurried into chamber.

”Because it was cute seeing you gawk at your lover,” Dorothea teased him with a bright smile. Caspar blushed and sputtered in response.

“Yoo-hoo, Dorothea!” Manuela called out in a singsong tone. She stood up and waved with her fan. Dorothea looked in her direction and gave a wink and quickly blew a kiss as they hurried past. “Oh, what a cheeky girl!” Manuela laughed as she retook her seat. She looked towards Hanneman and was instantly irritated by his expression. “What is that expression you’re wearing?! Are you making fun of me?!”

”I did not realize that the mere act of smiling was a mocking gesture,” Hanneman said, rolling his eyes. But still hanging onto his smile.

” _I’m_ not running,” Lorenz huffed. He looked towards Leonie. “Are you ready?”

Leonie smirked at him. “It sounds like you’re getting ready to marry me.” Lorenz instantly turned bright red, but Shamir cleared her throat loudly to get their attention and hurry into the chamber.

“I should have given you a grand wedding ceremony such as this,” Ferdinand bemoaned softly. 

“Please do not be distressed,” Marianne told him quietly. “I...very much prefer the small ceremony we had. This sort of...ceremony is not to my liking.”

”But you only deserve the best, Marianne!”

”I...ah...thank you.”

”I can’t believe the woman who chose Lorenz is Leonie,” Sylvain said, shaking his head. “No offense to her, but she has terrible taste.”

”Hmmm, it is quite a shame,” Mercedes mused softly.

Sylvain gaped at her for a moment before barking out a laugh. “D—Did _you_ just insult someone, Mercedes?”

Mercedes smiled at him brightly. “I have no ill feelings for Lorenz, but I have found him to be a man that I can only tolerate in...small doses.”

Sylvain stopped in his tracks. He suddenly grabbed Mercedes and kissed her full on the mouth. “I have _never_ been more in love with you than I am now,” he murmured against her lips. 

Mercedes laughed. “Thank you, I think.”

”AHEM,” Ingrid snapped behind them, startling Hilda and Ignatz (who stood between them). They parted and continued on their way.

Hilda almost made a motion to let Sylvain know his mouth was smeared from red lipstick, but then dropped her hand. “Oh, I love weddings!” She gushed, leaning on Ignatz’s arm as they walked. “I remember yours being quite different!”

”’Different’?” Ignatz echoed, laughing softly. “Considering the priest who conducted Petra and mine’s ceremony screamed in our faces the entire time—and I don’t anticipate Lady Rhea doing that—I would say that this is quite different.”

Hilda laughed into her bouquet. “Oh, I remember that! That priest was so aggressive that I was almost afraid he was going to attack you!”

“I’m still adapting to the Brigid language, but Petra gave me the translation of his speech and it was some of most beautiful poetry I’ve ever read. It was...admittedly awkward though, having words of everlasting love and devotion screamed right in my face.”

”Mmm, that gives me an idea of what to look forward to for _my_ wedding ceremony. Oh!” She waved cheerfully to Claude, who waved back to her. Ignatz nodded to Petra, but flushed when she unabashedly blew a kiss at him.

”I’ve been on battlefields that were _less_ chaotic than a wedding,” Felix grumbled, shaking his head in disgust. “The decadence, these stuffy clothes that I will never wear again...I know that this pomp and circumstance is needed _because_ it’s Dimitri’s wedding, but this is all a bit much.”

”Are you having second thoughts about your own wedding?” Ingrid asked softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Felix scoffed...but his scowl softened. “I was actually thinking of eloping. Sylvain and Mercedes are insistent on a double wedding, but if _this_ happens with one just couple...” he shuddered. “I would much rather run away and marry in secret.”

Ingrid smiled and squeezed his arm gently. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Felix.” 

Felix didn’t smile, but he nodded in reply as they took their positions.

”We are here!” Flayn shouted as she raced to Shamir. Cyril and the Flower Girls hurried behind her. “I-Is it time for me to go?”

”Yes, go,” Shamir said dully.

Flayn stared into the chamber and she gasped. She was briefly overwhelmed to see so many people staring at her expectantly, and she hugged her bouquet to her chest self-consciously. 

“Flayn, are you okay?” Byleth called to her.

Flayn snapped out of her stupor and quickly nodded. “Y-Yes! I am quite well!” She squared her shoulders and began her solo walk down the aisle.

From the dais, Seteth almost immediately felt tears sting his eyes as he saw Flayn approach. Flayn for her part had overcome her anxiety and was now smiling. She was beautiful of course—but it was incredibly overwhelming for Seteth to see his daughter be part of a wedding procession, even if it was as a Maid of Honor.

 _I...There will be a time she walks down the aisle as a bride herself._ He looked towards Dedue but could not see his face.

Flayn had been busy with both her duties as Maid or Honor, and greeting Rhea, so Dedue had not seen her before this moment. Seeing her walk down the aisle was...unique for him. He could not describe the emotions he felt in that moment, even though he was not the groom and she was not the bride. His heart was pounding strongly; the only thing he could compare to this moment was the way his heart pounded when he was in the middle of battle.

_I...I truly love her. I have never felt anything like this in my life._

Flayn caught Dedue’s gaze, and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw him. She had the sudden urge to race to his side and hug him, but she held herself back and took her position at the last stool.

”You’re next, Cyril,” Shamir said, nodding to him. “You look well.”

Cyril nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Shamir.” He looked at Byleth. “I will keep your rings safe, Your Grace.” —Before proudly heading into the chamber.

“Our turn next, Your Grace,” Alois breathed as Cyril stiffly marched ahead of the Flower Girls to the front. As they entered the chamber, the doormen closed the doors again to prepare Byleth’s entrance.

Byleth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She took a moment to check all of the tokens her friends gave her—Leonie’s necklace around her neck, Ingrid’s hair clip fastened to her head, Bernadetta’s gloves on her hands, and Marianne’s handkerchief tucked into her right glove—and she nodded stiffly. “I’m ready. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” She stiffened, and felt heat on her face. “I-I mean...!”

”Huh,” Shamir said, staring at her. “I guess even a hardened mercenary such as yourself dreams about fairytale weddings.”

”And this is indeed a fairytale wedding!” Alois laughed loudly. Inside the chamber, there was a sudden burst of loud hysterical laughter, and—what sounded like Claude?—shouting enthusiastically. “What’s going on in there?” Byleth wondered aloud.

Shamir cracked the doors open slightly. “The Flower Girls are throwing their flowers at each other,” she revealed stoically. “Claude joined them, and is holding the girl in the yellow dress’s hand up in victory. And—ah, Seteth is intervening.” She quickly closed the doors and glanced at glanced at Byleth. “If this is the worst thing to happen on your wedding day, you should count yourself lucky.”

 _So much for symbolizing Fódlan‘s union,_ Byleth thought wryly. ”Dimitri wasn’t upset by the disruption, was he?”

”No. He was laughing quite heartily from his position. You’re not upset by something like this, are you?”

Byleth shook her head. “Not at all.”

”It looks like the girls left a mountain of flower petals halfway up the aisle, so be careful where you step.” The music inside the chamber changed then, and Shamir stepped off to the side again. “It’s time, Your Grace.”

”Okay,” Byleth breathed, squaring her shoulders as the doormen opened the doors again. She felt a slight tremor in her body, but after a moment she realized that it was Alois who was shaking. She glanced at him. “Are you okay?”

”Y-Yes!” Alois squeaked, his eyes suddenly wide. He forced a smile. “L...Let’s go, Your Grace!”

They moved towards the chamber, and Byleth saw the guests rise to their feet. Her heart was in her throat but she swallowed and squeezed Alois’s arm in reassurance. The man in question was extremely stiff, but he managed to walk in stride with her as they walked down the aisle. Up ahead she saw two mountains of flower petals that were knee-high, but she knew she could avoid them without creating a bigger mess.

Dimitri could hear the intake of breath into his body, and then the sharp exhale, but he was little aware of anything else. He had dreamed, fantasized of this moment ever since he was a teenager, and it was finally happening. The woman he loved was walking towards him, looking blindingly beautiful. He was not used to seeing her in white, but she looked majestic and just... _perfect_. She seemed to have a heavenly aura around her, and he felt tears sting his eye as she drew closer. Her green eyes met his and she smiled at him serenely. Her appearance now was like a physical manifestation of how she had always been his light in his darkest of times. He has sunk so low, swallowed by madness and his trauma...the dead whispered to him in dread.

But she had guided him back into the light, gave him clarity, and _saved_ him in body, mind, and soul. She was everything...and now she would be his wife and his Queen.

Byleth smiled when she saw Dimitri at the altar because she was happy to be in this moment. She was happy that he was alive, that he had regained himself after falling into the abyss, and that after everything they had been through together—all the pain, the trauma, the chaos—they could finally, _finally_ be at peace. Together.

Byleth and Alois reached the altar, and Rhea stood before them. She wasn’t wearing her archbishop’s crown as she not Archbishop anymore, but she was wearing her familiar robes. Byleth was glad to see her in better physical health, and when she smiled at them it felt like a real smile and not a mask to hide her intentions.

_But I know now what her intentions were. She did not get what she wanted in the end, but she is content with the outcome anyways._

”Who gives this woman in marriage?” Rhea asked, her tone low but loud so that it could travel through the cathedral.

” **I**!” Alois shouted so abruptly and loudly that he startled most everyone around him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shook himself off. “I,” he said, still loudly but more calmly. “Alois Rangeld, Captain of the Knights of Seiros. Give this wo—Her Grace,” he quickly corrected himself. “Give Her Grace in marriage.”

The gallery laughed softly, but Byleth nodded to him again reassuringly as he released her. At her direction Alois carefully took her veil and set it back over her head and away from her face. She looked then at Dimitri, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he looked at her. Her smile broadened and light lit up in his eye as he extended a hand to her. Byleth accepted his hand, and they moved to stand in front of the altar as Alois moved to his reserved spot.

Rhea smiled at the couple before looking out over the cathedral. “This is truly a day of great blessing,” she said. “And I am honored to be in the presence of the heroes who brought peace to Fódlan. Today we bare witness not only to the marital union of two people in love, but the union of the Kingdom of Faerghus to the Church of Seiros. I ask now though, if there be anyone in attendance who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece.”

In an instant, half of the wedding party turned to glare at the gallery as though daring them to challenge the union. Laughter broke out over the audience once more, but no one made an objection. Not that they would, anyway.

”In that case,” Rhea said, spreading her arms out. “Let us be seated.”

Dimitri and Byleth waited for everyone to sit down before they took their own seats. Flayn took her bridal bouquet from her and held onto it as she sat down. They still held onto each other’s hands, and though they knew they would have to let each other go for the prayer and respects they did not want to let each other go.

”Let us pray,” Rhea said, and the congregation (even the nonbelievers) bowed their heads. Byleth bowed her head and closed her eyes, but she felt Rhea’s eyes on her. “Sothis,” Rhea said, and Byleth flushed as she realized that Rhea was in fact speaking _directly_ to her. “Thank You for Your tender mercies, and thank You for Your brutal judgment. We would not be here today had it not been for You. You gives us everything all that we have. You gave us the miracle of a peaceful resolution to this war. And You gave us the power to smite the heathens who brought chaos and suffering to our land.

”I know that our faith in You was not misplaced, as we owe You everything. I pray that You continue to watch over all of Your children, and that we may prove ourselves worthy to have Your grace. It—”

_”My goodness! She loves to talk, does she not?”_

Byleth’s eyes snapped open, but she otherwise did not stir. _...Sothis?_ She thought tentatively.

 _”Who else would it be?”_ Sothis huffed inside her mind. _“I know that this is a great day of rejoicing for you, but she should really move this along! Your wedding ceremony is long enough as it is, but your coronation ceremony is immediately following that! Can she not have some consideration for others?”_

 _Sothis,_ Byleth responded. _That is Seiros who is conducting my wedding ceremony. That is your daughter you’re speaking negatively about._

 _”What difference does that make?”_ Sothis replied. _“I can speak how I wish! Do not lie and say that you do not want this ceremony to finish quickly!”_

 _Sure, I don’t want to be here all day. Once this day is done I’ll be glad to go to bed,_ and—

Byleth gasped sharply, and frowned. _Sothis. Since you are awake now, does this mean...?_

 _”If you are asking if I plan on spying on you on your wedding night, you can be rest assured that I have no intention on seeing you bed your husband for the first time,”_ Sothis scoffed, clearly offended. _“Truth be told, I never want to witness **any** such behavior between you two. If I am awake during your lovemaking, then I will be affected by your emotions. Do you think that **I** want to experience your sexual—”_

 _Sothis,_ Byleth thought to her warningly.

 _”My point is that if there is ever a moment you feel inclined to bed your husband, I will not be there,”_ Sothis reassured her. _“I am only awake now to congratulate you on your nuptials. And to tell you that I am proud of you for not letting your fears of mortality prevent you from being happy. Focus on your happiness, and focus on Dimitri’s happiness. That is all I wanted to say.”_

 _Thank you, Sothis._ Byleth’s vision blurred as she felt tears sting her eyes.

 _”You’re welcome,”_ Sothis responded. And, with a soft cold whisper over her mind, Byleth no longer felt her presence.

”May the Goddess protect us all,” Rhea said, finishing the prayer. Dimitri and Byleth straightened in their chairs but Dimitri squeezed her hand. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. He saw the redness around her eyes and realized that she was on the verge of tears.

But Byleth only smiled back at him. “Never better.”

“Now let us give parental thanks,” Rhea said. She picked up the white bottle and gently poured the clear liquid into the two flats white cups on the table. “This clear wine is to toast the honor and blessings of the beloved couple’s parents.” She gazed upon them. “I am sorry that they are not here to see you wed today, but you may honor them as you see fit. Dimitri?” She presented him his cup.

Dimitri let go of Byleth’s hand and took the cup and held it high so that everyone can see. “I give this toast,” he announced. “To honor my father, Lambert. And to honor my mother, Agrias.” Then he drank from the cup. He deliberately did not mention his stepmother, for despite his empathy towards her he could not honor her after what she had done.

As he drank the wine, though...he could have sworn he heard collective sigh of _relief_ from the guests behind him.

Dimitri set his cup back upon the table, and Rhea presented her cup to Byleth. She did so and held her cup high. “I give this toast to honor my father, Jeralt. And to honor my mother, Sitri.” Then she drank from the cup.

”HOOYAH!” The Knights of Seiros shouted in unison from the gallery. Byleth almost choked on the wine, and Dimitri snorted to himself.

Seteth and Catherine moved forward and began laying out small round white cups. They placed two small red cups closest to Dimitri and Byleth. “I now invite the couple forward,” Rhea said, motioning to them to stand and approach the table. “And together, they will pour each other a cup of wine and toast at the same time to their everlasting union.”

Dimitri and Byleth picked up the bottle together, and poured the wine into the small red cups. Then they picked up the cups and toasted each other. “I toast to you, my beloved,” Dimitri said.

”I toast to you, my beloved,” Byleth said in kind. Then they drank simultaneously.

”I now invite the couple to together pour cups for their wedding party,” Rhea said. “And I invite their wedding party to drink a toast to the couple. Please, pass the cups carefully down and do not spill a drop.”

Flayn and Dedue moved forward and passed the cups down the line of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen until they received their own cups. Constance still held onto her parasol, and her complexion was still pale under the shadow as she held her cup with a trembling hand.

”I toast!” Flayn announced proudly. She held her cup high, and the bridesmaids followed. “To the everlasting love and unity of the couple!”

”I toast,” Dedue said, more stoically and quietly. “To the everlasting love and unity of the couple.”

Then the wedding party drank from their cups at the same time. After the wine was drunken the cups were carefully passed back up to the table.

”At the time the bride and groom will sit to face each other,” Rhea said. Flayn passed Byleth’s bouquet to Hilda before turning Byleth’s chair to face Dimitri’s. Dedue also turned Dimitri’s chair to face Byleth. “Please, be seated.”

The wedding party complied, and Byleth and Dimitri were now facing each other. Rhea then walked around the table so that she was standing directly in front of the bride and groom. “Please extend your left hands towards each other.”

Byleth took off her glove, and Dimitri’s engagement ring was visible on her finger. Dimitri took off his black glove, and Byleth’s engagement ring was visible on his pinky. They held their hands side by side. Rhea held out her left hand, and Seteth brought forth a line of red thread. He placed it in her hand and she stepped forward. “With this thread, I tie your fates together.” She slowly and carefully wrapped the thread around their wrists. “In the name of the Goddess, your fates are now as one. Your hearts are now as one. Your souls are now as one. May the thread never be broken, in this life or the next.” Then she gently tied the thread, binding their wrists together.

”I have spoken the vows of union to the Goddess,” Rhea announced, straightening. “Now the couples will now speak the vows of union to each other.” She motioned with her hand. “Please, bring forth the rings.”

Cyril stepped forward and held out the pillows where their wedding bands rested. Dimitri and Byleth took their rings as Rhea continued. “The couple has expressed their wishes to recite their own wedding vows. Per the wishes of the couple, I invite the bride to speak her vows first.”

Byleth nodded and turned to face Dimitri. With her free hand she held his ring at the tip of his ring finger. “I hope you’ll forgive me for being short with this,” she said softly. “I don’t have a lot of memories of feeling emotions. But you were there the first time I remember ever smiling. I remember the—joy I felt when I first smiled. And I remember how happy you were when you saw my smile.

”The first time I shed tears was when my father died. You were not there to witness it, but when I shed many more tears in the aftermath you were there. I...” her breath hitched slightly, and she swallowed to steady her voice. “I’m still struggling to express myself,” she confessed quietly, looking at him. “But so many emotions that I have felt—both good and bad—I have experienced with you. The struggles, the turmoil—you were there. I—love you, Dimitri. So completely. I want to continue to walk with you, to be with you. I want us to shoulder the good and bad experiences together. I offer you all of me, and I swear to stand by your side always.” She laughed softly. “So, no difference from how things have been.”

Laughter greeted her words, and Dimitri laughed as well as she slid the wedding band on his finger. “I accept you as my husband, and I pray myself worthy of you to be your wife.”

It was now Dimitri turned to say his vows. He held the band over her ring finger, his gaze on the ring. Byleth watched him as she waited for Dimitri to recite his vows and slide the wedding band onto her finger.

Only...Dimitri did not say anything. Not right away. Byleth didn’t look away though as they sat there in long silence, though she heard murmurs in the audience behind her. But she did not stir or become impatient. She stood in silence...and waited.

”Please forgive me,” Dimitri said finally, and the church went silent again. He looked up at her. “I...find myself lacking the proper words to say. I cannot express in words just—just how much you mean to me. How much this moment means to me, here as King, marrying the woman that I love and crowning her as Queen. You...” his breath hitched, and he looked away as went silent for another moment.

“What you have done for me,” Dimitri continued, his voice slightly shaking as he looked back at her. “I cannot...I could _never_ possibly repay you in a thousands lifetimes. Even while I sit here, offering you everything of me, I feel that it could never measure up to everything that you have done for me. I would not be here today if it were not for you. I know that in my heart, and I—I believe that there are many who know that too. I have my life back. I have my Kingdom back...and it is because of you that this is possible.

”I love you. With every breath in my body. It is my deepest honor and privilege to have you in my life. To have you with me. I am unworthy of you, but you still love me all the same. I accept you as my wife, and though I am not worthy I will work for the rest of my life to be worthy as your husband.” Then he slid the ring onto her finger.

They heard sniffling from the guests (and those in the wedding party) and they knew that tears were being shed from Dimitri’s speech. But the couple held each other’s gazes as Rhea reached out and pressed her hand over their joined wrists. “Please stand.”

Dimitri and Byleth complied. “As former Archbishop of the Church of Seiros,” Rhea announced. “I declare you, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and you, Archbishop Byleth Eisner, husband and wife. By royal and religious decree, I hereby decree that the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Church of Seiros are as one.” She let them go. “Your Majesty, you may now kiss the bride.”

The words barely left Rhea’s mouth when Dimitri surged forward, cupping Byleth’s cheek and swiftly kissing her. She was startled for but a moment before reciprocating fully. 

The chamber erupted in cheers, shouts, and claps as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as husband and wife. While they savored the moment, nuns quickly moved forward to clear the table. Then Seteth and Catherine picked up the table and moved it away.

”I present to you all a newly married couple,” Rhea said once they parted. She reached out and untied the red thread as carefully as she had tied it. “A King, and an Archbishop. However, to rule all of Fódlan, our Archbishop needs a title fitting her new position.”

Byleth knew what was coming. The Coronation Oath. The same ceremony that she had conducted for Dimitri when she crowned him King. Rhea moved back onto the dais and beckoned Dimitri to stand at her left. Dimitri squeezed Byleth’s hand and joined Rhea on the dais. Setter moved forward with a white pillow and placed it on the floor in front of Byleth. Gilbert appeared then nearby at the ready with Byleth’s new crown resting on a blue pillow. The crown she would now wear as the Archbishop of the Church...and as Queen.

”Byleth Blaiddyd,” Rhea said. “Are you ready to take the Oath?”

Byleth moved to kneel on the pillow directly in front of the dais. She bent her head forward and clasped her hands in front of her. “I am ready.”

”Will you—”

Byleth felt a cold sting of fear and opened her eyes. _...What?_

At that moment, Constance fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Alois named his daughter after Jeralt in my story.
> 
> Gilbert’s wife’s name, Sabirah, is a fanon name as her name has not been revealed in canon. I chose the name Sabirah because it means “one who is of great patience”. I figured the woman who remained married and faithful to Gilbert all this time had to have the patience of a saint, thus her name. If her name is revealed in canon, I will change it here.
> 
> I obviously have no idea how marriage ceremonies go with the Church of Seiros. When piecing together the ceremony I tried to tie several different religious traditions into the ceremony, though the western wedding model was most heavily used. Naturally, I don’t know how Brigid weddings are conducted either, lol.


End file.
